My Hero Academia
For detailed information about this series, visit the My Hero Academia Wiki. Summary My Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア, Boku no Hīrō Academia) is a manga written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi and is published in Weekly Shonen Jump. The first chapter was published on July 7, 2014 in issue 32 of Weekly Shonen Jump. The manga is very Westernized, having a similar style to American Comics. It also breaks away from the cliché Shounen main protagonist as being very powerful and wild from the start. Plot People are not born equal, a realization that 4-year old Izuku Midoriya faced when bullied by his classmates who had unique special powers. Izuku was one of the rare cases where he was born with absolutely no unique powers. This did not stop Izuku from pursuing his dream, a dream of becoming a great hero like the legendary All Might. To become the great hero he hopelessly wants to become, he now will join the ranks of one of the highest rated "Hero Academies" in the country: Yuuei. With the help of his idol All Might, will he be able to claim the ranks and become a true hero? Power of the Verse As of now the verse isn't very powerful, but it is a young series with much yet to be revealed. The universe does have many super-powered heroes/villains with crazy "Quirk" abilities (supernatural genetic mutations), but most of the strong ones usually have a sound weakness. The top tiers in the setting, All Might and All For One, are City busters that can move at Supersonic+ speeds. The majority of combatants in this universe possess Building level physical strength and have access to one or two special abilities that can increase their damage output. Due to the diverse and atypical nature of Quirks, most fights are equal part contest of strength and part battle of wits to trap the opponent into being hit by the Quirk. Calculations *Mei Hatsume's Durability. Scales to the weakest students. Wall level *Ochako Uraraka's Durability. Scales to most of the students. Small Building level *Fumikage Tokoyami's Durability. Scales to strong students and anyone comparable. Small Building level+ *Villain Bots' Durability. Scales to anyone who has managed to destroy them. Building level *Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency. Scales to the strongest students and anyone comparable. Building level *High-End's Attack Potency. Scales to High-End, Endeavor and anyone comparable. City Block level *All Might's Attack Potency. Scales to the top tiers. City level *Shouto Todoroki's Attack Speed. Scales to virtually everyone. Transonic *All Might's Speed. Scales to the top tiers. Supersonic+ Supporters / Opponents of the Verse Supporters * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Hst master * Reppuzan * Battlemania * Hizamaru * ManlySpirit * JCQ220 * Magi Hussie * Celestial Pegasus * GreatestSin * Nedoiko * ZachariahB * Therefir * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Gemmysaur * Grudgeman1706 * Dragonmasterxyz * Elione-chan * OishiLover75 * ManlySpirit * CrossverseCrisis * TISSG7Redgrave * Shadowbokunohero * SheevShezarrine * grinderkiller1 * SuperKamiNappa * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Jinx666 * DanFlsamual21 * Liger686 * PronageGaming * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 * Andytrenom * DiceyTheDie * FrostMouse0 * Sheihou * Nico-v11 * Edwellken * Arrogant Schmuck Opponents Neutral Characters Heroes-in-Training First Year Third Year Pro Heroes Villains Vigilantes Other Category:My Hero Academia Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime